ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitch quotes
"GlitchPokemon doesn't exist anymore, You're out of your hope." ::::-Greatferaligatr551 AKA Sonic The Hedgehog (Roleplay Account) AKA TheUniversalMawile AKA GlitchPokemon AKA GodStalksYou AKA Kirlia the Pokémon AKA TheUnknownPony2014 AKA TwilightSparkle24010 AKA RandomName40209 AKA TheHelioptile2014 AKA GrandCroconaw66 AKA Gangster Totodile #I admit that Me Hating Club Penguin isn't going to get Club Penguin fan's attention but I'm sorry about that hatred of club penguin, Do you think i'm a bad user for most times...? #If Descendants Party is Medieval Party, then it would have a Treehouse or whatever it's called, Le Knight's quests, and soooo on. but would Computers, Mobile phones, so on exist in medieval period? #I have a theory that Merry Walrus is Actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume. How will Sensei know about that Merry Walrus is actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume?! #if i wrote creepypasta about humans being in club penguin, then Humans would get penguins captured. #it appears that Nobody noticed the "coffee" word... did they listen to the suggestion? #please no. it's not coming out in 2015. it's in 2016. if it does come out in 2016, then it would be similar to Toontown closing date. #I wish... we should back in time and erase Herbert P. Bear from the existence. #General, pls... he is Watatsuki, i don't know if you could trust me anymore. #Only if you could make someone a Admin, Chat moderator, so on. #Sorry if you hate them that judges you because of your name. I guess you should call me... um.. IDK # "Hate" is a strong word, BTW... Can you forgot this thread existed. that's what "Remove" or Close this thread is for. #It looks more cute before they changed the penguin design. #Did Wikia gets derped out? #and, Club Penguin have turned down to declined?! #O_O where did it goes from Popular to Downfall? #Strikes don't work on this chat? k then #Dude, It's CALLED PRIVATE message not public message if it was, then it would be recorded in CPChatbot logs #Wow. That's too many numbers up @Timber #Herbert P. Bear better come to life in the future party 2015.... #i really can't live like this anymore because this chat used to be nice and friendly but not anymore... and You're going to get reported. #I Live in an alternate universe where time machines do exist in earth #I'm 1,0000,0000 year old than a rock. #you said you'd bake us a cake... RPING IS BANNED IN THIS CHAT! #So, in an hypothetical scenario where Dinosaurs never really died out and Dinosaurs would always live in Jungles, Forests, and other things #I live in an Alternate Universe where Dinosaurs never died out. What about you guys? #Here in my world, I play club penguin with my Prehistoric Computer #I have Windowsaurus Rex 10. You play Club Penguin With a ICaveman #First, Disney ruined Club Penguin now They're ruining...Shrek #and, I Think Roleplaying is banned due to old roleplaying rule does come back #so, Watatsuki is a japanese immigration #this is why you could be demoted if you think that link is inapp #Do I Look like i'm playing sonic 2006? #Wata, this is you when you chasing your own fantasy: http://img14.deviantart.net/da9d/i/2013/097/2/2/amy_rose_by_fantasyashley-d22t05m.png (lol) #by the fantasy, I mean Chat mods, Admins, Bureaucrat (lol) #doesn't CPPerapin say Private messages could be turned off? #Why do you link this picture when you're a admin #wow, i thought windows 10 can't do Blue screen of death #Nintendo are like "Hey, kids! let's replace pikachu with generation III pokemon as their mascot!". and Hoenn fans would say "Yay!" but yeah no. the mascots has to be Generation I Pokemon #if club penguin characters are pokemon. penguins would just all be Prinplups, Tusk, Merry Walrus would be Walrein, Herbert P. Bear would be Beartic. Klutzy would be Krabby. #I'm 1,000,0000,0000,000 year old #Dude, I was Joking about me being a Anthropomorphic Talking Dinosaur #Do Dragons and Dinosaurs go to war? because dragons could won the battle!" is just my lamest joke #How can someone make a virus if there is so hard to make one #so i'm only obsessed with pokemons, digimons, and things what MiraiKuriyamaFan240 likes #It's a g-rated swear. -.- #if it was south park, then You're pretty much obsessed with Swear words #WTH Is stands for What the heck #Do Club Penguin moderators exist in south park universe? #and, I'm one of those people who are annoyed of copying So, it can be considered spamming #You're like "Hey, Look! We can copy other people's saying!" yeah. you aren't funny. #Pokemon.... is.... Rated M For Money Due to Team Rocket's killing of Cubone's mother, some banned episodes in Anime verse, so on. #I can't say something embarrassing for some reason @Other Jenna #Is Mario a swear word? #He stung me in my butt ;( #I Would link a Real life Cpperapin but i don't want what he look like in Real life #I Was joking about me being allowed to speak foreign language @watatsuki #can we sell Wikia? no. we could waste our money? no. you're not wikia staff #this comment requires Wikia Gold Membership #How can wikia get sold if it wasn't exist anymore #what if i told ya that disney will bought club penguin wiki? #Kyfur and CPPERAPIN are once famous but they are blocked due to it being sockpuppet @Oldcp #and, what happens if a Non-members protested in club penguin game? #I called CPPerapin by CPScorpion @Phineas99cp #an Scorpion would've stung me, ouch! #What's wrong with Miron's insult word? #SammyClassicSonicFan don't know me. I haven't famous #uh, who i could pm someone if callum left the chat #What does Heart emoticon mean? I'm just asking you guys #uh. did club penguin decides to keep getting opened? #Toontown fans are making club penguin even worse... they rushed their parties #Hmm, if SEGA Saturn got sucessful in 1990s, and SEGA cancelled the 3sx in 1990s, Then 2000s would be different in some way #Where is Wikiafrog? I have to ask him if there is a alternate reality in PM #Watatsuki, stop with those pointless "Glitch, Pls!" #Custard, can you please show me the full pic in PM (referring to a censored semi-naked female) #Lennies and other things don't count as understaff #I NEVER SAID IT WAS UNDERSTAFF #MLP and FNAF shared the controversy? do you think about it? #Dinosaurs are SUPERIOR #TheDinosaursAreGo #I Told you... it's 2006 for damn last time! @custard #For the independence! #Normal Users are better than Chat mods, admins, Bureaucrats. this is not a drill #Normal users will create more 1000+ socks to confuse chat mods, admins, and bureaucrats #it's just a wikia prediction don't worry #Watatsuki, stop being a Technicolor Penguin #Why do i even bother a talking technicolor penguin that can talk to me #Says the technicolor penguin that use anime girl as your avatar #Hey Kids! I'm 's Best Friends, I'm sure i love club penguin, MLP, Digimon, so on... alot but they prevent me from liking them. Plays is short for Playstation234 #... Why would toontown fan hate club penguin if they misblamed club penguin for closing down toontown, did they realize that they don't have enough money #well, what if i told you guys that Watatsuki is just a Non-CP Chat Mascot :O #The Person Below me thinks Watatsuki is Donkey Kong's best friends #I don't think i could be watatsuki's good husband, but... #Holy crap, the dinosaurs talked in this trailer #Watatsuki, WE KNOW ITS FOR PLEASE #well, Japan could really need a Club Penguin headquarter similar to the one found in UK, Canada #I know a IP Change should be patched by now #I Mean it, I'm being like nonsense users i mean in that way #watatsuki being a admin is like me becoming a wikia staff #wot is nothing but a meme #a meme-filled wiki? No, nothing is ok #- (Username), whatever year is useless #no wonder people liked to copy my statement for nothing #It used to be a watatsuki-less wiki until watatsuki came along and he becomes a chat mod, then a admin so, now it turned into a watatsuki wiki #I'm sitting here why watatsuki is an admin :/ #I dropped you into the pit... I'm the mario... #I'm gonna burn the rp rule down 6_6 #I Live in an pokemon planet where Pokemon live alongside me and I lived in pallet town.. that's what i revealed my fake personal info (lenny) JK. JK #Custard, you couldn't go WTH if i wasn't wearing this profile picture >:( #Watatsuki, You aren't pls me #I'm here to defend myself and my grammar #I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VIOLENT LINK if it wasn't for me linking the violent stuff #The world is crazy without me #they need me I don't want to be banned or blocked >:( #it's their PROBLEM not mine #how the heck are the mods make it better? #wait, there is a video named "Club Penguin is bad for young kids" which it had fox news in it #Has Club Penguin community actually quitting because of MLP Party? #2013 design of penguins? where do they come from? #can you pls add obamacare as an profanity to Filter list @Hey.youcp #and, Saraapril is the one who ACTUALLY OPPOSED to Violent things. I really don't believe in Violence because violence isn't the answer. and yet i played super smash bros 4 on 3ds. am i hypocrite for that matter? #Am I only the one who think Saraapril could be in super smash bros. #she will have useless move set much like a fighter that i can't remember #I've lived in an alternate universe where Ember is an admin and Watatsuki is just a normal user #some answers are "Yes" but other answer said "No" #That's enough with your Potty mouth. YOU NEED TO THINK OF YOUR Parents... #Uh, hey... I'm gonna pay money to someone else #a spaghetti and a spaghetti dinosaur (Trollface) #and yet people likes a kids game about penguins? why can't they just play call of duty, battlefield, and GTA, and so on because most people think it is just a boring game. #do you think who would win in a fight between club penguin and My Little Pony? @Jeserator #Well, CPPERAPIN Thinks banging your head on the wall emote is inapp but do you think this is inapp? Is (wall) an inapp emote? #well... wikiafrog created club penguin, while i created both pokemon and digimon, an person who is evil Creator created MLP FiM? who created doctor who? #well, that's correct. Rsnail not wikiafrog created club penguin, the creator of Pokemon #is Nintendo and Game Freak created pokemon. as Bandai created Digimon not me. Lauren Faust created MLP FiM. BBC Created Doctor Who #I'm the creator of Digimon? am i right? #I am the creator of Digimon. WikiaFrog is the creator of club penguin. what things you create? #And, the real creator of pokemon is... Ember! #so, what if ember is really Satoshi Tajiri in disguise (paranoid) #and, are you the creator of the muppets @Jeserator #How will pokemon be created biologically in the future where it can be from DNA in 2020s or 2030s i mean #explain how pokemon can be created in the future when scientist gives their dna to those amazing creatures in either 2020s or 2030s